Luke's daughter
by admiralsarah
Summary: The force awakens gave us many questions. Is Luke, Rey's father? If so why was she abandon? Won't Luke have looked for her? Who was her mother? This is my theory on what happen where I try to answer theses questions. The first chapter does have a lot of humor but it will get darker in later chapters. Everything belongs to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Luke watch as Ben open his birthday present. His face went up in excitement. "Wow, a hover board! This is awesome Uncle Luke!"

Eight year old Ben ran up to Luke and gave him a hug.

"Ok kid, check out what I got you." Han said as he handed Ben a box.

Ben opened it. It was a giant super soaker water gun.

"Your mom said you were too young for a blaster. I guess this will have to do for now." Han smiled.

Ben didn't care he had a face of delight. Leia frown at Han. "What?" Han asked as he kissed her on the cheek. "You said no blasters."

Leia smiled. "You got it for him if he makes a mess you're cleaning it up. We'll see who's smiling then."

Chewie brought out a cake with eight candles. Everyone sung happy birthday.

Leia went over to Luke. "Luke somethings going on what is it?" Leia asked.

"I'm really nervous. I'm going to ask Larah to marry me. I want to do it right not the way Han did it."

Leia half frown half smiled when she thought of it.

"Luke it can be worse than how Han did it and she'll still say yes. It's been over a year and this is like the first time I haven't seen you with her. Ever since you two met you've been inseparable. Where is she by the way?"

"At the academy working on her lightsaber. You would think a mechanic like her would be faster at that sort of thing."

Leia smiled "Just tell me when I can tell Ben he'll be the flower boy." Leia and Luke laugh.

"He would never forgive you." Luke smiled.

As Luke was leaving he asked Ben if he had been practicing with the force. He said yes as he made a piece of cake float towards him. The Cake hit Ben in the face and pieces of it went everywhere. Everyone laugh.

"Ben you had enough cake for today," Leia said.

"When you come to the academy I'll teach you how to do it better" Luke smiled.

Leia gave Luke a hug. "Don't worry about it Luke. She probably has the whole wedding planned out already. She probably brought the dress the day she met you."

Luke go into his xwing and flew back to the academy. When he arrived he walked passed the dorms and walked into his house. "Larah," He called as he entered. A woman with brown hair down came to the door. She was very pretty with brown hair and sparkling eyes. She and Luke kissed. "Lightsaber is almost done should be done tomorrow I'm just too sleepy right now."

"While I hope you stay awake a bit longer I've got something important to tell you." Luke said as they sat on the couch.

"Larah, I prepared a whole dumb speech for this. But I'm just going to follow Lando's advice."

"What advice," Larah asked.

"I told Lando how when I was going to ask you to married me I was going to do everything perfectly. He said just forget the speech, and say will you marry me." Luke pulled a paper out of his coat. "This is not how I planned on doing this but will you?" Luke's face turned red.

Larah laughed making Luke scared. "Hell yes! I thought you would never ask."

They embraced each other and kissed.

This is the beginning of what I think happened between 6 and 7. Let me know what you think part two will coming soon. And yes Larah is going to be Rey's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Larah and Luke got married at the Jedi academy. Leia was right about the dress, Larah wore her mothers dress. Ben was the ring baron. It was everything Larah always dreamed about. Luke never thought much about getting married before he met Larah. So he never planned or dreamed of his wedding.

Three months after the wedding Luke and Larah went to Han and Leia's place to celebrate Chewie's birthday. Luke and Larah made an announcement. Larah was pregnant. Ben got all exited he started talking about fun and cool things he was going to do with his cousin.

Han asked Luke what he and Larah where planning on naming the kid.

"Anakin if it's a boy. Rey if it's a girl, after Larah's mother." Luke said.

"Rey? Isn't that name a little too common? I can think of at least fifteen people I know with that name. Last year it was the most common baby girl name." Han explain.

"I know," Luke said. "But it's for Larah. I Figure Ben would start at the academy next year once my child is born. Dear god Han I'm going to be a father. Never been so scared and exited in my life."

"I was the same way, Luke. But you'll do a good job. Leia is concerned about Ben having anger issues. I'm telling you it's a nightmare dealing with Ben when he gets angry." Han said.

"Well hopefully I can help once his training starts." Luke smiled.

"I hope," Han said.

About nine months later Luke and Larah finally got to hold their baby girl in their arms. Rey was about a month old before Leia and Han went to see her. Leia and Han had been busy setting up a resistance. The first Order had just conquered a planet.

Ben was exited to start his Jedi training, and meet his cousin.

"Well, Luke good luck with Ben. Honestly with all the stuff the first order is doing it has me and Han running around. This is probably better for him. We'll be back in a few weeks to see him." Leia smiled.

Luke smiled but not at what Leia said. He saw Ben sitting next to Larah holding Rey.

Han came and patted Luke on the solder. "Good luck with the kid." Han said.

Luke laugh "Which one?"

"Both," Han answered.

Han and Leia then left on the Falcon.

I think Han and Leia would have known if Luke had a child, and they would have known her name. That's why I think Rey must be a very common name in the Star Wars galaxy. Han probably thought she was another Rey and not Rey Skywalker. I think that would explain why Han didn't know who Rey was or if he did why he didn't tell her. I think Han wasn't quite sure if she was in fact Rey Skywalker. I know this chapter was short. The next one will be longer. Please post your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Snoke sat listening to his spy's report. "Ben Solo has started training at Skywalker's academy. Skywalker just had his own little brat. What are your orders?"

Snoke sat thinking. "We will let Ben learn from Luke better he knows how to use his powers before he turns. However we need to work on turning him. We need to get him to turn against his family." Snoke then called upon a girl about ten years old.

"Anne I have your first mission. You are to go to Skywalker's academy befriend Ben Solo and make sure everything at the academy that can go wrong does. However you must hide your true loyalties. I want reports every three days. Make his hatred grow. Make him hate Luke, his parents, everyone but you. Make him hate the academy. Make him feel like this parents abandon him. Then when the time is right you shall bring him to me."

"Yes my master," The little girl said as she walked away.

Snoke's spy turned to Snoke. "Supreme leader she is only a girl."

"I know," Snoke replied. "She has been trained as an actress, spy, master manipulator and she also has the force. You are to bring her to the academy. Tell Skywalker you found her on an abandon ship you raided for valuables. Tell him that she must be strong in the force to have survived. As for Skywalker's brat we shall leave her alone for now."

Snoke's spy did as he was ordered her brought Anne to Luke's academy. The spy landed a ship which didn't look imperial at all. Luke walked up to the ship pushing Rey in a baby stroller. The spy walked out wearing an old brown jacket, he wore nothing that could associate him with the rising first order.

"What bring you here?" Luke asked the spy.

"My name is Boe. I look for abandon ships. Sell the parts, take anything valuable. The last ship I found had been abandon for about three weeks. I found a kid still alive. I figured she must be force sensitive to have survived that long. I couldn't just leave her there to die. Figured this was the best place. She told me everyone but her was killed when pirates raided the ship." The spy lied.

Luke nodded.

Anne walked out of the ship wearing mess up clothes. She looked a bit scared. The spy walked over to her.

"Anne this is Luke Skywalker. He is going to take care of you. He's going to teach you to be a Jedi." Anne gave the spy a hug and walked over to Luke.

Luke walked over to the spy. "Even if she doesn't have the force I'll make sure she finds a good home and is taken care of." Luke then shook hands with the spy.

Luke then walked back to Anne and Rey. Anne was using a rattle to play with Rey. Luke bent down and smiled at Anne. "This is my daughter Rey. She woke me up early this morning. My wife told me if she wakes us up early it's my job to take care of her. That rattle seems to be her favorite toy."

Anne smiled, "That's one weird looking rattle."

Luke smiled back at her. "Her cousin Ben made it. Ben is about your age. It was his first try and she loves it."

Luke then took Anne to his house. Larah came out to greet Luke. Luke explained how a man named Boe dropped her off. Larah looked at Anne with kindly eyes. "I was just making lunch for all of us. Are you hungry?"

Anne nodded. Larah then lead her to the kitchen were Ben was sitting. "Ben we got a new recruit. Anne this is Ben." Larah made the introductions.

Ben smiled at Anne and asked if she wanted to see his collection toy spaceships. After the children eat Ben led Anne to his room at play with the toy spaceships. Luke walked over to Larah. "Looks like Ben found a new playmate." Luke said.

Larah looked down. "I don't know Luke. Just something about her. She puts out a dark energy. Don't you feel it? There's something wrong with her. I don't trust her."

"I felt the dark energy to. It could be the result of seeing the pirates attack her ship. But she'll feel the light and everything will be fine. I think she is afraid of almost everything. By showing her kindness we'll bring out the light. Even if she is not force sensitive we should try to help her best we can. "

Larah didn't know how to argue with Luke. Luke always saw the good in everyone. That was one of the things she loved about him. However she still had a gut feeling that Anne was bad news. She would just have to watch her carefully. Larah's thoughts were interpreted when Luke called from the other room. "Honey can you please bring me a towel. Rey broke a pen and has ink all over herself.

I thought I would put in more of Luke being a father in this chapter. Pushing a stroller and such. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
